Listen To Your Heart
by Raven-Geek
Summary: Ichigo gets a warning from Kisshu. It appears Aoyama isn't the man Ichigo thinks he is. When she catches him in the act, the mew believes she knows what to do. But is it the right decision? Set before the final battle, K/I (obviously) sorry Masaya fans -


**Hey guys! Been really busy with school lately so I'm sorry about that. No ASTL today but I have my first Kishigo fanfic that is based (loosely) off of the song, Listen To Your Heart. Hence the title. I'm sorry if it's rubbish, I've been under a lot of stress but wanted to get this out. I except everything from flames, constructive criticism to praise. Btw, this is a one-shot. Enjoy!**

Mew Ichigo glared at the smirking Kisshu. To a normal person, he looked as happy as he usually did. But if you looked deeper into his eyes, they held a parallel meaning that he was trying to hide. And the oblivious Ichigo didn't see this.

"What is wrong with you? Mew Lettuce is right. We can deal with this a better way. I'm sure we could co-exist on Earth!" She tried reasoning. Her pleas sounded more like threats to Pai and Tart.

Pai shook his head. "Your people are selfish. We cannot live on this planet together because your army would chase us away. They are scared of beings more powerful than themselves." None of the Mews could disagree; of there was one thing people were scared of, it was something they didn't understand.

Pudding called out her attack just in time for the Chimera's attack to pause in motion before it hit her. Zakuro sighed in relief; she was too far away to help the ten year-old monkey Mew. Ichigo helped to finish off the Chimera and watched as the three scowling aliens disappeared.

The careless kitten de-formed back into her school uniform and cheered. She noticed an all too happy Mint run away to an alley but took no notice of it. Ichigo had finally come to terms with being a superhero and thought her life was pretty much perfect.

Aoyama-Kun knew about her secret and despite him being slightly protective over her, he was alright with it. Although, she had been seeing less and less of him lately. What had she done wrong? She waved goodbye to the Mews and headed back down the street.

Humming to herself, she followed her usual route home down by a quiet road. The only sound was her tune and her footsteps. But it was strange for the road to be deserted at this time of day.

**SNAP!**

Ichigo whirled round to see a broken twig ten feet away that she had definitely not stepped on. "Wh-Who's there?" She instinctively gripped her pendant and had it hovering over her mouth ready to go.

"Ichigo." The scared girl spun around again to face a grim looking Kisshu a few centimeters away. "There's something I have to tell you."

Ichigo placed a hand over her fast beating heart to make a weak effort to calm it. "Kisshu! Don't scare me like that!"

"It's about that Masaya Aoyama guy. He... isn't who you think he is." The golden eyed alien ignored her demand to grab both of her wrists. Ichigo tore them away, trying to make her guilty conscience quiet when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Wh-What do you mean? He's everything I think he is! He was even born to protect me! LITERALLY!"

"Ichigo, listen to me! Please, this will be the last time I ask. Come with me. Before you get hurt." This time his eyes showed worry as he gazed, no pleaded, into her chocolate orbs.

The cat girl pushed him away. "No. We are perfect. I love him and he loves me. Nothing can change that Kisshu. No one can change it. Please leave me alone."

Ichigo turned on her heels and ran in the opposite direction. Her eyes teared up because she had told a lie. Not everything was perfect between them. She tried to convince herself that it was, but he wasn't the same. Deep down, she knew he was right.

The kitten ran to an unfamiliar alley way and started to get worried. Not only was she out of breath, it was getting late and she was lost. She was about to call for help when she heard the voices in the alley way with her.

"She won't notice, she's way too stupid." That was Mint! Ichigo looked down to see another manly figure with her but couldn't quite recognise who it was.

"I wouldn't say stupid. More like she has her head in the clouds too much to notice anything." Aoyama-Kun! Ichigo felt her heart snap into two. They couldn't possibly be talking about her, could they?

"Whatever. Why are we talking about her? When we could be doing -" Ichigo watched the slender figure pull in the other one. Their faces brought together and Ichigo felt a tear slide past her cheeks. Her heart seemed to stop and her breath caught in her throat. Masaya was cheating on her!

"Hate to say I told you so, kitten." Her ear managed to pick up the whispers of Kisshu. But she was barely listening. All she could hear was the awful sounds of her heart shattering into a million pieces.

"Aoy-" Ichigo dashed away before she could finish and ran until she couldn't move, dropping to her knees. She couldn't care less about the dirty pavement beneath her. Sobbing, the strawberry girl didn't notice somebody pick her up and bring her home to her room. All Ichigo knew, was that when she opened her eyes, she was back on her bed.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled to nobody in particular. It was just steam she needed to let off.

When the tears ran out and just a headache remained, Ichigo curled up into a ball and tried to get some sleep. Of course, that was a slim chance.

A few weeks later, Ichigo was more-or-less back to her normal self... to those on the outside. On the inside, Ichigo was going through her regret stage. First sadness, then denial, anger and finally regret. But the regret wasn't for Masa-Baka.

_Why didn't I listen to Kisshu in the first place? I know I've got feelings for him, I just don't know what._

_When he got stabbed by the Blue Knight, I was in denial, but know I know. I think I love him._

Ichigo abandoned the table she was working on and ran out of the door (she was getting really fit from all this running).

"ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY, NA NO DA?" Ichigo shrugged at Pudding who shrugged in return, happily continuing her tricks for the audience.

When she came to the park, she found it surprisingly empty. All the more perfect for what she was going to do.

"Kisshu. I'm ready now." She called quietly. There was a teleporting sound behind her and she felt strong arms around her neck.

"Hey kitten! What can I do for you?" He breathed in, smelling her strawberry hair. Ichigo leaned back against him causing Kisshu's breathing to hitch. She trailed her fingers along his hand and thanked God that she had her back to him. Her blush said it all.

"Kish."

"Yes..." He dragged out the 'e'.

"Is... that offer still on?"

Kisshu spun her round to see a teary eyed neko-girl. "Ichigo, are you crying?"

Both pairs of eyes widened, hit with a strange sense of deja vu. But putting that aside, Ichigo nodded.

"Well then. Who am I to turn away my crying lover?" Ichigo's eyes lit up as Kish tilted her face upwards. "I love you, Koneko-Chan."

"I... yes." She couldn't say it yet. Ichigo wanted to believe it before she said it. After all, baby steps.

For now, Ichigo embraced him, happy to be loved again.

Twelve years later and Ichigo heard the rattle of the keys in the door. She flattened out her skirt to smile at her husband in a shirt and tie.

"Welcome home, Kish." He leaned in to kiss her and Ichigo was happy to comply. Kisshu stroked her fiery hair that had grown to her mid back.

"Eeeeeew! Get a room!" Both parents pulled away to see their four year-old daughter scrunch her face up in disgust.

The girl had her mother's hair, slight body and ears and her father's golden eyes and fair skin. The twenty-five year-old father crouched to hug her.

The girl hugged back as if to instantly forget that her parents were _kissing_ just moments ago. "How's my little Nekora today?"

"Fine daddy. Some of the aliens in my class were playing Tag with the humans so I joined in." Ichigo giggled.

"Did you go and see Uncle Pai and Auntie Lettuce?" Kish asked.

"Yes. And Uncle Tart and Auntie Pudding."

Kish smiled at his grinning daughter and shooed her to her room. "Go and play while mummy and daddy make dinner. How does ramen sound?"

Nekora nodded and skipped away. "I'm so glad Earth came to an agreement to let you guys live here. I could never have coped with a bouncy little girl like her on my own."

"Aren't we all? I saved my people and kept my Koneko-Chan. Like killing two birds with one stone. And let's not forget our daughter." He smiled into her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ichigo remembered a time when she was unsure whether to say that or not. Now she laughed about it; it was effortless to say now.

And for the first time in her life, Ichigo could truly say that her life was perfect. For now...


End file.
